justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Glass
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1979 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc = (Post-''JD'') |gc = Arrows |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 55 (JD) 78 (Post-''JD'') |audio = |perf= Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |nowc= Heart (JD) HeartOfGlass (Remake) |dura= 3:44 |kcal= 25 }}"Heart of Glass" by is featured on , (as downloadable content exclusive to Xbox 360), , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with white hair who wears red and purple shiny boots and a red belt. She also wears a purple romper, purple sunglasses, red hoop earrings, and a coronet. Not much is changed about the dancer, except that her boots now are shinier and the coach's face is more visible. Remake In the remake, the dancer has a sky blue glow instead of a purple glow. Her romper is a little bit darker and her boots are less shiny than the version. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png| Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is mostly green with cyan silhouettes of shards of glass. There are also shards of glass falling. The floor is reflective. The background is significantly changed, now with a shattered glass like background with reflections of the dancer in each section of the shattered glass. There are still shards of glass falling as well. Remake The background is similar to the version. It is mostly green, but the glass shards are now moving to the right, rather than falling. It is also in high-definition. There are also stage lights on the floor which produce a purple light. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both of your arms in a semicircle. heartofglass gm 1.png|All Gold Moves heartofglass gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubber Circles *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Blondie in the series. *The radio edit of is used in the game, where line "to be a pain in the ass" is replaced with "had a heart of glass". **Also, after the third verse, the song repeats the chorus and the "La la la" part twice; in the original version, the third verse is instead followed by another "Ooh ooh woah" part. **The radio edit and music video version is also shorter than the album version, as it lasts about 3 minutes and 30 seconds instead of the original 6 minutes. *The "La la la" and "Ooh ooh woah" parts are not present in the lyrics on . It was later updated in future games to be present. Routine *In the menu icon, the dancer’s hair is shorter, and her belt is not present. *When the coach exits off-screen in , she does not fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a remake. *A menu icon for this song was found in the files for . It appears to have the background from but, since menu icons are not present in the Xbox 360 version of the game, it was not used in . *Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. *The avatar in and has light pink hair instead of white hair. *In the Mashup for Ain’t No Other Man, there is a pictogram error. The pictogram that replaces the Gold Move is in style, except for the head, which is in style. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|'' '' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( ) Heartofglassbig.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) heartofglass cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) Heartofglass cover albumbkg.png| album background Heartofglass banner bkg.png| menu banner Heartofglass map bkg.png| map background heartofglass cover@2x.jpg| cover HeartOfGlass_Cover_1024.png| cover 414.png|Avatar GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Diamond avatar heartofglass pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Heartofglass_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016Menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJD2016Score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2017Menu.png|'' '' on the menu heartofglass jd2017 load.png| loading screen heartofglass jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen heartofglass jd2017 score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2018Menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen Heartofglass jd2019 load.png| loading screen Heartofglass jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images heartofglass promo coach.png|Coach extraction Others Heartofglass background.png|Background aintnoothermanar picto error.png|Pictogram error in Ain’t No Other Man (Mashup) Videos Official Music Video Blondie - Heart Of Glass Heart Of Glass (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Heart of Glass - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Heart of Glass - Just Dance Heart of Glass - Just Dance Now Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2016 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 Heart of Glass - Blondie 5 SUPERSTARS Mobile Aop Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Heart Of Glass by Blondie (PS Move) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Heart of Glass - Just Dance (Extraction) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Heartofglass nohud References Site Navigation ru:Heart of Glass tr:Heart of Glass es:Heart of Glass pl:Heart of Glass Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Blondie Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade